


Everything I shouldn't be thinking about

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Mary's complicated love life. [1]
Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mary Poppins is being a nanny to Jane and Michael she finds her mind wondering toward a certain chimney sweep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary, Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> I do no own any of Mary Poppins or it's characters, they all belong to Walt Disney. I also don't make any profit from this, it's all for fun.

"Daddy we just adore Mary Poppins, she's so wonderful." Cheered Jane Banks.  
"Well that is quite wonderful, my dear child, but I do not have time for such silly nonsense, off to bed with the both of you."  
"Yes daddy." Jane and Michael said together.  
"Now darling, you must be joking, it's not even 8:00 yet." Winifred said.  
"Now, I will not have them up past their bed time, it's off to bed."  
"Yes dear."  
~~The next morning.~~  
"Good morning Mary Poppins."  
"Good Morning children, now today we are going to a walk in the park."  
"That sounds like a lovely idea."  
"But first we need to clean up, spit-spot."  
"Aw, but we want to go to the park."  
"Now, we must clean up this place."  
"Oh fine." The kids complained.  
Oh these kids really did have a lot to learn. Bloody hell, how was she supposed to make these children polite before the wind changes?  
After they were done it was off to the park. They walked for a little bit, and she noticed Bert doing his drawings on the ground.  
"Hold it right there, don't move a muscle. Wait I know that silhouette anywhere, Mary Poppins."  
"It's nice to see you Bert."  
And it really was, she never knew why, but every time she was near him, she felt herself leaning towards him, and as she thought of that, her heart skipped a beat. Damn! Stop it this instant Mary, she scolded herself. She couldn't possibly fall for him, even if he was handsome, with the most twinkling blue eyes, his luscious lips, and that oh so fine... Damn Mary you need to stop thinking of such whorish things. You were not raised to be like this. As she had this internal battle with herself she vaguely heard Bert talking to the kids about what Mary actually means when she takes the kids to the park. Then as soon as she heard the word magic, she snapped out of her battle and spoke.  
"I will not make a fool of myself thank you very much."  
Bert only smiled, she knew that smile, he was up to something. "Alright I'll do it meself."  
"Do what?" Although she knew damn well what he meant.  
"A bit 'o magic."  
As he explained to the kids what to do, she could almost feel herself about to stop him, but she refrained, she would not be made a fool of at all. When she saw that his attempt fail, and saw the kids' disappointment, she softened a bit and decided to do it herself.  
"Oh Bert honestly why do complicate things, when they are really quite simple. Michael, Jane grab my hand, don't slouch. 1,2,3."  
On three they all jumped into the picture and the kids were so excited to be some place magical.  
"Mary Poppins you look beautiful." Bert complimented.  
She blushed. "Do you really think so."  
He was stunned was Mary, his Mary, questioning her beauty. "I swear you do."  
Again she blushed. "You look good too Bert."  
He straightened his bow tie, and then thought about what he said in his head, she was not his Mary, but damn did he want her to be, so bad. With her beautiful brown hair, blue eyes the color of the sea, and as he traveled down her body to her breasts, the kids interrupted him, thankfully before his mind wondered off too far where it shouldn't be.  
"You said there'd be a theme park."  
"I did, didn't I? straight over the bridge remember?"  
"Come on Michael I think I hear the marry-go-round."  
"Don't fall and smudge the drawing!" Mary called after them.  
Hopefully now that they had some alone time Mary could talk to Bert on a personal not, damn there she goes again, she really shouldn't be thinking about Bert especially in a sexual and boyfriend kind of way, they were friends. But as Mary said it she had to almost force her heart to believe it, but it was no use, she loved this man, what was she to do?


	2. Pending little thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Poppins has an internal battle on whether or not to tell Bert how she really feels, but if she does how will this effect her life?

After Bert sang to Mary she felt so much better than before, they were sitting at the table waiting for them to be served. Just then a few penguins ran out of the service area. They ran over excitedly, she was ordering and they had told her that there would be no bill, so she thanked them and they were off. Mary was surprised by how much she longed to be alone with Bert. Dammit! Why can't she shake these feelings for him, she was raised to be a proper young lady, not think of scandalous things to do with some chimney sweep, but then again Bert was the only real person who truly was a good friend of hers. He asked her to dance which she gratefully accepted. They danced beautifully together until Mary could no longer stand being this close to him without kissing him, so she leaned in closer. Bert froze and she stopped.  
"Mary are you sure?"   
She relaxed a little, Bert was always so sweet to her, making sure she wanted to do this.   
"Bert I honestly can say I do, I haven't been able to think without having this damn thoughts, thoughts that should only be reserved for a marriage bed, and some thoughts that should NOT even be thought of at all. Dammit Bert what you do to me is something that I never thought of a day in my life."  
He was silent for a long time. "Mary it's perfectly natural to have these thoughts, you are after all young and vibrant, just because you appear to be prim and proper around other people, doesn't mean you can't be naughty and hot in the bedroom."  
"But Bert I do have a certain image that I-"  
"Shh, it's ok no one has to know about these naughty thoughts, just the two of us."  
"Bert if you are willing to be patient with me, I would like to try certain parts of my thoughts, not right away of course, but I would like to try most of them."  
"Mary I would wait a lifetime just to call myself your boyfriend, of course I'll be patient with those hot and dirty thoughts of you."  
Mary blushed she couldn't help herself this time she leaned in close and kissed him softly on the lips. Bert kept it at that pace until he knew that she was ready to pursue more. He broke the kiss long enough to hear the kids running up to them.   
"Mary Poppins we found a merry-go-round, you simply must come and see." Jane said excitedly.   
"Of course, come along Michael, and you as well Bert."   
Bert was still smiling at the thought of kissing Mary, in his wildest dreams he never imagined kissing Mary. It was so much better than expected, it always was when it came to Mary. She was so beautiful and so magical, he knew that this was the woman he intended on marrying. He just never spoke of it to anyone, and until the time was right the thoughts remained unspoken to even Mary.


	3. Thoughts spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary wants to put her thoughts about into action, she doesn't know whether she is ready or not.

"Alright children it is time for us to go on home."  
"But why?"  
"Because it is pouring rain and it is getting late, ta ta Bert."   
"See ya later." Bert called after them.   
He was overly excited from the kiss, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and his lips felt cold without Mary being apart of it. He wished desperately that she would have the thoughts she's been having and put them into action. He would never push her into doing something she wasn't ready for, but he still wished that she would come over to his place so they can try a little bit of her thoughts. He decided to walk home despite the pouring rain, because he had no money for a cab.   
~~Banks' house~~  
"But I don't want to go to sleep, I'm not tired." Complained Michael.  
"Come now after the long day you kids had, you must sleep, plus it's getting late, and I'm sure Mr. Banks would not want you up past your bed time."  
The kids groaned, and she started to sing, after a few minutes of that the kids were sound asleep, so she left to go to her own room. She jumped when she saw someone in her bed.  
"Relax Mary, it's only me." Bert said with a smile on his face.   
"Bert bloody hell, what are you doing here?" Mary whispered.  
"Well tomorrow is Tuesday as you know, and I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place so we can get to know each other with this whole new relationship."  
She smiled. "Sounds like a lovely idea."  
They snuck out of the window and walked to his place, thankfully the rain held up now so they can walk into the quiet night. Once they got there they started talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying being around each other. It was getting a little chilly so Bert lit the fireplace and gave Mary a blanket. He didn't push her to cuddle with him under the blanket so he remained seated next her holding her hand. Meanwhile Mary's thoughts were all awhirl and she couldn't concentrate on anything except taking Bert upstairs and having passionate, and maybe a little bit of dirty sex, but she wouldn't push him to do that. She felt that it may be too soon, but also that she couldn't think with him holding her hand. The more she thought about him pushing her to the bed, the more she got an uncomfortable moistness in between her thighs. She tried to focus on him talking to her, but she couldn't get the image of him on top of her, pushing himself in and out, her mind was racing and her heartbeat picked up and Bert stopped talking.  
"Is everything alright Mary?"  
"Yes." She said breathlessly, hoping he wouldn't notice, which he did.  
"You were thinking naughty thoughts again aren't you?"  
"Well..."  
"It's okay Mary, if you're ready, we can try some of them now, but if you're not then we can continue to talk, it's all up to you."  
Mary thought for a long moment, then she finally thought, what the hell, she loved this man, and she knew that she wanted this, and she had a feeling Bert did too.  
"Okay let's go."  
"Okay."   
They walked up to his bedroom and as soon as they were Mary could no longer hold her proper exterior, she kissed Bert so passionately that it caught him off guard at first. After Mary had began tugging off his clothes, Bert hesitated slightly at unzipping her dress. Mary smiled under the kiss, and Bert knew she wanted him to strip her. Once they were both free of there clothes Mary hesitated before pulling down his boxer briefs. He stripped off her panties and bra, and started to kiss her shoulders.  
"Mary you look absolutely stunning."  
"Thank you." She said blushing.   
He kissed her breasts which she let out a slight moan. This was so unlike her, she never had such desires before, and now she always wanted to feel these desires. Her body felt so alive and awake, she kissed him on the shoulders. She got brave and started kissing his chest and went a little lower still, but Bert stopped her.  
"Mary, you will have time to do that, if that is what you wish to do, but for now I want to please you."  
She simply nodded. He went back to kissing and decided to go a little further with sucking, biting, and licking them. Mary felt her body relax completely and she let out a loud moan, which made Bert continue downward. She barely registered Bert going down her stomach to her center, until she felt his mouth there. She was about to protest when he started licking and sucking, which she arched her back and screamed his name. Mary never knew pleasure like this existed until now. After that he decided that enough was enough he pushed himself inside of her, and after a long time of that they fell asleep in each other arms. Mary and Bert were satisfied.


	4. Jane and Michael are only kids, but curious one's at that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kids find Mary's behavior change slightly when around Bert they start getting curious, will Mary break her rule of never explaining herself?

Mary woke up before Bert, and decided to make a quick breakfast for the two of them before she had to go back to the Banks' house. She got up quietly and made scrambled eggs with toast. Bert woke up to find Mary in the kitchen wearing only an apron. The sight made him fall for her even harder, and that wasn't the only thing that had gotten harder.   
"Mary, what the hell... you in the kitchen... I mean..."  
"Now Bert please tell me you're going to finish at least one of your sentences without stopping." She asked sternly, but Bert caught the smile in her voice.  
"Well, it's just that I-uh- wasn't expecting you to be cooking in just that." He pointed to the apron.   
Mary blushed a little, hoping her wouldn't catch it, but he did. "Well, normally this isn't like me at all, but with you... I just feel so comfortable with, and I know that whatever my fantasies are, you won't judge me by the nanny I'm supposed to be, but love me for the person you know I am."  
"Indeed you are right, my lovely Mary Poppins."   
She smiled and handed him the plate of food and they ate in silence. She kissed him bye and left to go to the Banks' house, hopefully they weren't too suspicious about where she was at last night.   
~~At the house~~  
Thankfully when Mary had walked in nobody had said a word to her, then again even if they did, she made it quiet clear that she never explains anything, especially about herself. It was nobody else's damn business anyway where she was at. She went up to the kids' room where they slept peacefully.   
"Jane, Michael it's time to get up."  
"Good morning Mary Poppins, what are we going to do today?"  
"Well, today is the day where we go to the market, come along now children spit spot."  
They immediately got up and dressed, and they were out the door and headed towards the market. As they walked along a dog had shown up in front of Mary and the kids. Mary knew what was going to happen, this dog only showed up when Uncle Albert was laughing so hard he was floating in air. Bloody hell, must she do everything? She has to take the kids to the market, but this was far more important.  
"What did he say?" The kids asked.   
Mary didn't say anything and that left the kids more confused then ever, she hated not to explain it to the kids, but if she did, they probably wouldn't believe her anyway. They got to Uncle Albert's house where he was still laughing hysterically. Dreadful.   
"It is rather quite serious children, we should not participate in such udder nonsense." Mary strictly told the kids.   
After a long time though she found Bert float up, and not too long after that the kids float up as well. Damn these kids were going to need to be monitored more than she had originally thought.   
"Do come up Mary Poppins, it is quite lovely up here."  
She thought that this was complete and udder nonsense, but if it made the kids happy she would go up there, but certainly not by laughing like hyenas, she simply tapped into her magical abilities and gracefully floated upwards.   
"It's so nice of you to join us Mary." Bert said.  
The kids looked at each other, no one ever called her just Mary, none they have ever heard before, anyway.  
Mary simply glanced at him and nodded her head. The kids had to admit that Bert seemed to look at Mary Poppins differently than he did before, but then again they were just kids.  
"We must be going now, we have to head to the market before it gets too late. Come along now children, good-bye Uncle Albert, Bert."   
The kids thought that they had heard her voice soften a little, and her hard exterior melt away too, but they couldn't be sure. They went to the market and were on their way home when they bumped into Bert again on the sidewalk.  
"Hello Bert, how is Uncle Albert?"  
"Better now, he is once again planted firmly on the ground."  
"Very good, at least he was able to get himself down this time."  
"Well actually I had to help him, I talked to him about something personal and then that made his heart soar and he floated back down."  
"Bert you didn't actually talk about..." Mary stopped because she then remembered the kids were there and she didn't want them to overhear how their nanny was having really hot and heavy sex, or even sex for that matter, they were only kids.   
They were kids that couldn't possibly want to know about her relationship with Bert. "We will talk about this more later on when we are alone." She stated firmly.   
Bert once again had seen the glitter in her eyes and knew that she wasn't mad at him for telling him, just about brining it up in front of the kids.  
"Mary Poppins what was that all about?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah it's like you and Bert have a secret life together." Michael added.  
"Oh children that is completely absurd, me and Bert are going to talk about how he had gotten Uncle Albert down so easily this time, nothing more."  
"But why are you acting different around him." They both asked.   
Wow her tape measure was right he is stubborn and suspicious. "Look children I never explain myself to anyone and that is final, now it is time for you to go to bed."  
They both yawned and after about ten more minutes of arguing went to bed, they would have to ask her in the morning. Mary was glad they went to sleep, but now she was the one to be suspicious, they went to bed rather easily tonight, they may ask her more about her and Bert. She wondered whether or not she should tell them, but the only thing is, would they accept it, and if they didn't would she lose her job because the kids had told on her. Her mind was racing that she couldn't fall asleep, she couldn't imagine telling the kids about her and Bert it would be a disaster wouldn't it?


	5. Mary's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary has the day off what could she possibly do?

Mary Poppins was happy to have this day off she loved working with kids, it was just that she couldn't get Bert off of her mind. 

"Mary are you ready, love?" Bert asked coming up to her.

"Of course. What shall we do today?"

"I was thinking about making you a special dinner in, hmm, let me think...how about here?" He said pointing to one of his paintings.

"Sounds like a lovely idea Bert shall we?" 

He grabbed her arm and they shrunk down into the painting. The place was beautiful, Bert really did know how to draw. "Mary you look absolutely beautiful." 

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." Mary said and couldn't help the blush that was forming on her cheeks. 

They walked to where Bert had set up a picnic and Mary smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Bert it looks lovely." She said sitting down on the blanket. 

Bert opened the basket to reveal a bottle of wine, a plate of finger sandwiches and some bread. "Everything looks wonderful, thank you." 

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad to spend the day with you." 

They ate and chatted about nothing in particular until Mary was no longer hungry for food. She got up and walked over to Bert. She was surprised at how bold she was, but at this point she didn't care, she just straddled his hips and kissed him passionately on the lips. Bert groaned and gently pushed her onto the ground. "Well damn, if I knew you were hungry for more than just food, I would've been more prepared." He teased. 

"Well then, let's start, if you're ready." She said with a mischievous smile. 

Bert unzipped her dress and flung it somewhere off to the side. Mary was making quick work of his shirt and pants, and soon they were both laying there naked. "Damn Mary I say, you get more and more beautiful every time I see ya." He said looking her up and down. 

Mary felt her whole body flush at his comment. Bert just smiled and went to kiss her neck and down to her breasts. Mary moaned his name loud enough that it echoed off of the tree drawings. Bert loved the sounds that she made, and he was glad that she let herself relax without her nanny mask in place. They had made love almost the whole day, and Mary was sure that she loved this man more and more each day. Soon it was time for them to go because Mary needed to go back to work tomorrow.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, and I truly enjoyed my dessert, maybe next time we can be a little more adventurous?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"If you wish to than yes, I think that that can be arranged." He said kissing her cheek.

~~

Mary made her way back to the Banks' residence and once in there she went back to work, it was like nothing had happened to her that day. She was always good at hiding her feelings towards people. She smiled when she saw the kids, she truly did enjoy being a nanny, even with all of the challenges it can bring. 


	6. Mary explains herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children keep bugging Mary to tell them what is going on, and when she says too much, she finds herself explaining to kids what is going on.

Bert came to the Banks' house to see Mary Poppins and the kids, he hoped that they were still up, he saw Mary and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Mary smiled back and hoped that the kids didn't notice this exchange between the two of them.  
"Mary Poppins, will you tell us what is going on?" Jane asked. Damn!  
"Nothing is going on, now it is time for you to get ready for bed."  
"Then why did Bert look at you as if you were the only person in the whole world?" Michael asked.  
Damn! These kids would not let up. She would have hoped for them to go straight to bed, but then again she knew they would never just go straight to sleep.  
"Look children Bert and I are friends, and that is it, and besides he would never even like me in that form anyway." She said by accident, bloody hell, why did she say that.  
"What do you mean he would never like you like that? He does seem interested in you, why can't you see it Mary Poppins? Jane asked"  
She froze she said too much and now there was no going back. She had to explain to the kids what really was going on, and now.  
"Look children, me and Bert are kind of already dating, we started a few weeks ago, and it has been going fairly well."  
"Oh Mary Poppins that is wonderful news, and I am so happy for you!" Jane burst out.  
"Yea he is a very kind man, and I think I want to be just like him when I grow up." Michael said.  
"Well, that is very sweet, but don't you think your father would want you to be in the banking business?"  
Michael hung his head down. "Well, I don't really care for that stupid bank, it takes us away from our father, I want some job that I will be able to spend time with my family, if I have one."  
Mary sighed, she knew exactly what he meant, Bert was going to be a banker, but wanted nothing to do with it, so he told his father who had disowned him for not being in the family business. Michael wanted to have a loving family and be able to see them and not be so in tuned with the bank to not notice his kids and wife.  
"Look Michael Bert went through the same thing as a child, why don't we talk to him tomorrow and see what he tells you to do?"  
Michael perked up. "That sounds wonderful, thank you so much Mary Poppins, and once again I'm glad you are dating Bert he is such a wonderful man."  
She smiled. "Thank you, now time for bed spit-spot."  
Bert took his leave, he figured the kids would need to sleep soon, he just wanted to see the three of them before the day ended. He left with a smile on his face, Mary would finally have to explain herself. The kids then went to bed and Mary walked out of the nursery and went to go get some tea before she went to bed herself. She was about to go into the kitchen where she bumped into Mr. Banks.  
"Well, hello Mr. Banks I am sorry to bump into you, I was just about to get my tea and head to bed."  
"Quite alright miss, now did I hear Michael correctly he doesn't want to become part of the bank?"  
She froze how much did he hear about that. "Now Mr. Banks that is something you have to talk to Michael about, all I know is that he wants to be around for his family, and not just financially either."  
"Are you saying I am not here for my children because if you are-"  
"With all due respect, you did hire me, because your children need to be watched and forgive me for saying so, I think I spend more time with them then you do."  
"How dare you! You come barging in here and then you tell me I don't spend time with my children?"  
"Well, do you?"  
The question caught him off guard, and Mary saw that. "Now then, if you had spent more time with them I think you'd be able to understand that they are only children looking for their father's love and attention, good-night Mr. Banks."  
She didn't wait for his reply she walked straight to her room, to relax and then sleep. It had been a trying day and she needed to relax. She couldn't wait to see Bert tomorrow on her day off. She fell asleep and had a dream about Bert.  
~~  
"Wow Mary, I never knew you had such a talented mouth." He winked at her.  
"Now Bert, you always knew that I did."  
"No I promise I didn't, I've always wished I would find out- oops did I say too much?" He teased.  
"Not at all."  
Mary caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, her whole body was tingling with anticipation. She knew after she had pleased him with her mouth it was her turn to get pleased. Bert kissed down her neck and then her collarbone. She let out a low moan and then that's what did it he quickly made his way down her breasts stopping briefly to suck and nibble them and made his way to her stomach. He was just about to reach her throbbing center when her alarm woke her up.  
~~  
"Damn. Just when things were getting good."  
Oh well today she would see Bert and things could go as far as she wanted them to. It was going to be a good day.


	7. Bert's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert has a big surprise in store for Mary, how will she react to not knowing about something?

Mary hurriedly got dressed and headed out the door before anyone woke up in the house. She walked slowly to the park and eventually came upon Bert's place. She was so excited to see him today, she walked up to the house and knocked on the door.  
"Well hello, Mary my darling, how are you this fine morning?"  
"Very well, and yourself?"  
"Can't complain, I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my girlfriend, and I have such a wonderful surprise for her as well." He grinned mischievously at her.  
"Now Bert you know how I hate surprises?"  
"Yes I do, but I think you'll really like this one."  
"Very well."  
She let him lead her into the living room where there was a dinner set for two, a few candles lit, and soft music playing in the background. She had to admit that this surprise was wonderful, Bert offered his hand out, which she gladly accepted. They danced for what seemed like forever, and they decided to eat what Bert had prepared for them. She sat down to find an Italian meal, strange for Bert, but smiled at how thoughtful he was for making it. She ate for a awhile until she see Bert get up.  
"Not to worry, love, just getting some champagne is all."  
She nodded her head and went back to eating, he returned shortly later with the champagne bottle in his hands. He went to pour some in her glass, when she heard a small clang. That was odd until she looked down to see what had made the sound. In the glass, was a beautiful diamond ring, with little diamonds next to the big one. Bert took the ring out and without explaining knelt down on one knee.  
"Mary Poppins I know this is rather sudden because we just started dating a few weeks ago, but we have been friends for so long, and I have loved you ever since then, would you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"  
Mary almost screamed yes to him, which he then put the ring on her finger and kissed her. The kiss was soft and passionate, but that wasn't the only kiss Mary had been looking for this morning. She grabbed him by the shirt and gently tugged him upstairs. Bert knew instantly that this was something Mary had wanted when she came over this morning. When they got in the room Bert was already pushing her gently to the bed and practically tearing her clothes off. If he knew Mary well enough, which he did, then she would still want to keep her clothes in good condition. He kissed down her neck and down to her collarbone, she moaned slightly which encouraged him to go further. He let his mouth longer over her breast for a little, making her wait, which Mary was never good at, she begged for him to kiss her, which after a little bit of torture from him he picked up the breast in his mouth and started fondling the other. Mary was enjoying every minute of this, and to her surprise she didn't care if she was supposed to be this 'practically perfect nanny' to Bert she was more, she was a woman who needed sexual pleasure just like everybody else. He made his way down to her belly when she stopped him. He gave her a confused look.  
"I would like to pleasure you this time."  
Bert looked almost shocked, he knew Mary liked things naughty, but he never pictured Mary giving him the pleasure. With even the thought of it, he felt himself get hard.  
"Mary are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"But, why?"  
"Bert you know me well enough to know I never explain myself, but if you must know, I would like to give you the same amount of pleasure you give me."  
"Well, if you really want to." He couldn't help the smile that came over his face, which Mary just rolled her eyes and placed him firmly underneath her.  
She took a breath to steady herself and starting to kiss her way down his neck and collarbone. She made it to his stomach and he just about screamed out in pleasure, she smiled and continued. She started out by giving it a quick little kiss, but got brave and put the tip of him in her mouth. He moaned and waited patiently for her to continue. He waited for a while and when he was about to say she didn't have to do this, she took him completely in her mouth and when she started sucking it took all of his strength not to climax in her mouth. He wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet, but after a little bit more, she quickly stopped and said one simple word. "Release." with that he did, and with her and him moaning he wasn't sure who had enjoyed it more. He quickly decided it was time for her to have pleasure which she allowed him to do and after they had made love, she fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Mary may get fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mary looks after the kids Winifred notices the diamond ring on her finger, and wonders if she is engaged, she then tells George about what she finds, how is his reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a sequel to this story, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Mary walked back to the house hoping that the kids didn't do too much damage. As she approached the house she heard a loud crash. Dammit I leave for the day and the kids are already turning this place upside down. She walked in and saw that it wasn't the kids at all, one of the maids had dropped their tray while trying to catch a falling Mrs. Banks. Phew! That was a close call. She let them do what they were doing and walked up the stairs to the nursery. Usually she just slid up the pole, but she didn't want to draw any attention on herself. She walked into the nursery and found the kids getting ready for bed.   
"Mary Poppins! You're back." Jane said jumping up and down.  
"Well of course I'm back today was my day off, so I took it."  
"Did you have a glorious day with Bert?" Jane asked.  
"Now who ever said that I went there?"  
"Well, I just thought-"  
"Jane that is quite enough, what I do on my personal time is my business." She sounded more firm than she intended to but she didn't want Mr. Banks asking questions.   
"Oh, okay." She said clearly upset. Mary's heart dropped a little, she hadn't meant to snap on her.  
"Look I'm sorry, all I'm going to say is yes, I did have a wonderful time with Bert."  
She perked up and she looked as if she wanted to hug Mary Poppins, but was refraining not wanting to upset her more. "Come here." She said gently.  
Jane came up slowly and wrapped her arms around Mary's waist and Mary put her hands on her shoulders. She felt her heart melt, she wanted this a family to call her own, for some little child to come to her when she had a bad day, someone to cry about her their first break-up. She knew it would be hard, but at this point she didn't care she wanted a family, she hoped Bert would to.   
"Um Mary Poppins not to be rude, but you can let go now." Jane said.  
"Oh right sorry, I was just thinking that's all, good-night."  
Jane eyed her but let it go. "Good-night Mary Poppins sweet dreams."  
She smiled at that, she walked back downstairs to get some tea, when she bumped into Mrs. Banks.  
"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Banks, I was just grabbing some tea before I went to bed."  
"No worries, and please call me Winifred, I'm not just married to George Banks, I am my own person as well."   
She smiled at that, she was determined to have women's rights, and maybe someday there will be. Winifred looked down to see that Mary Poppins was wearing a beautiful diamond ring, and she knew if she asked Mary would simply say that she never explains herself. She figured she'd ask her husband if he noticed the ring before they hired her, maybe she was married and never told anyone.   
She walked to find her husband smoking his pipe and reading the paper.   
"George, darling are you busy."  
"Winnie, can't you see I am reading the paper?" He said kind of harshly.  
She didn't give up. "Well, yes I see that but I have something to ask you, it's about Mary Poppins."  
He instantly put the paper down. "What about Mary Poppins?"  
"Well did you notice if she was wearing any rings on her hands when we hired her?"  
"Well no, she was wearing gloves, why?"  
"Well because I saw one on her finger and I hadn't noticed it until now."  
"Hm, where is she?"  
"In the kitchen getting tea."  
George quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. Where he saw Mary quietly making herself tea.  
"Mary Poppins may I have a moment?"  
"Of course Mr. Banks."  
"May I ask where you got that ring at?"  
"Look Mr. Banks I never explain myself, not to anyone."  
"Yes I see, but I will have you know that if this is going to become a distraction-"  
"DISTRACTION me! Never I always put kids above myself, and you should know that if you weren't constantly out at that bank of yours."  
Mr. Banks' jaw was hung open never did any woman, or nanny, ever speak to him like that. "Mary Poppins I think you should leave."  
"That would be a negative on that one, because you see, if it wasn't for me, those kids upstairs wouldn't be as well behaved as they have been, and my personal life is no concern of yours if I am doing my job, which I am until the wind changes, now good-night Mr. Banks."  
"Well, look if you think your life will not become a distraction then fine, do as you may, but if it does I will relieve you of your duties, am I clear?"  
"Perfectly."  
She then walked off without word and went to bed, she knew wearing the ring to work would be a bad idea, but she loved Bert too much to take it off, but she also loved her job what was she going to do?


End file.
